442oonsorgfandomcom-20200217-history
Adam the Llama
Llama Mario Yellow.png "Buh-whaaaaa" - Adam the Llama's sound Adam the Llama is a player of Engbland and Leavethepool. He formerly played at Scousehampton and Jason Bournemouth. Character He is a llama with orange fur. His torso is painted like the shirt of the club or country that he is playing for. As a llama, he can spit his saliva and he eats grass Arsenal vs Liverpool in UNDER 60 SECONDS! 3-4 (ALL GOALS + Highlights 2016). He can't speak human language so he makes llama sounds instead and there are subtitles translating his speeches. He also is used to carry people and other stuff, either pulling a cart or being ride (although he does not enjoy the latter). He looked like a real llama until the August 2016 video Arsenal 3-4 Liverpool, where his head was changed to that of Adam Lallana's. Name origin The reason of him being a llama is a pun on his truly name Adam Lallana, which sounds as Adam the Llama. Career 2014/15 season His first appearence was in his debut for Leavethepool in the Premier League 2014/15, where Brendan said he would be in the place of Suarez (who went to Bancelona). Some Leavethepool players liked it but others were shocked. He was spotted in the crowds of the August 2014 video about Man Sheikhy and Liverhamptonpool with fellow new signing Not-So-Super-Mario Balotelli. In October 2014's Thirsty Games video he carried Sider Magnerslet and Imred Can into Brendanfield (now Jurganfield) in a cart. In one match against Manseventher United in 2015, Phace Jones broke him in two and he was replaced by Stevie Wellard. He had a small participation in We Know Sweet FA Cup 2014/15 season during a rap battle, where he was assisted by Not So Super Mario and headbutted Alan Buttew. 2015/16 season He was among the Leavethepool players who wanted Klopp to be their new manager after a terrible season start. He scored for Leavethepool the victory goal against Notrich in the Premier League Wacky Races 23, although he accidentaly threw Alex Neil into Klopp and made Klopp lose his glasses and hit something with the Helikloppter. He was ridden by Yougurn Klopp in the opening titles of the Madman Sakho workout DVD video, from April 2016. He appeared in Europey League 2016 and was broken by Scholosey during his Ginger Ninja transformation. He failed to score a goal against DVD, but the team managed to win the game. 2016/17 season For the Engbland Euro 2016 series he was ridden by Vladimir Putin in the Rusputin 1-1 Engbland video. The rest of his appearences were just missed goals. He did not have a starring role in the series. In Livin' For The Prem, a 2016/17 Premier League preview song from August 2016, he was seen being ridden by Alberto Smalleno in the chorus. He was re-designed, given a human head, for the Arsene 3-4 Liverpool video a few days later. He also appeared in the first match of Chelsea vs Liverpool for the Premier League 2016/17, where Bernieslaven Ivanitch stepped in his hand. He went to La Manga to train with his team. In this trip, he danced with his teammates, had drill sessions, and swam at a pool. 2017/18 season During the Transfer Window time before the new season, Adam helped Klopp by going to see Virgil van TracSaint in a library so the Saintashampton boss wouldn't didtrust. He also danced to Danny Ings (disguised as Luis Fonsi) in a attempt to convice Phil Coutinho to stay in Leavethepool. He appeared in the opening song for Premier League 2017/18 on top of Leavethepool's bus along other teammates. He was the only one to show worry seeing Philippe Cuteinho tied up and forced to stay in the club. Interactions Not So Super Mario Balotelli .]] Adam and Mario can be spotted in the crowd in a match against Man Sheikhy (both of them were playing for Leavethepool at the time) for the Premier League 2014/15. While Leavethepool was losing 3-1, the llama was trying to discover what was under Mario's big hat. For every time that Adam discovered what was under the hat, he got unpleasant surprises, like a rocket that exploded on them and a Man Sheikhy shirt. Adam The Llama also assists Mario's goal against Tottenham. Both of them punch and knock out Alan Buttew in the FA Cup 2015 Rap Battle. Phace Jones During Leavethepool 1 - 2 Manseventher United, Phace Jones accidentaly broke Adam The Llama in two so he was replaced by Slippy G. Simon Mingingsave and Imred Can to the game.]] Adam The Llama made Simon and Can entrance in The Thirsty Games by pulling them in a cart. When Leavethepool squad was training in La Manga, Simon Mingingsave claimed to have saved Adam The Llama, Sadio The Mane, Ragnar Balaklavan and Calvin Clyne from drowning in the pool. Since that was not the case, Adam called Simon a liar. Alberto Smalleno Smalleno talks and pets Adam's neck before the match against Cleverton in 2016. In Living for The Prem, a 2016/17 Premier League preview song, Smalleno can be spotted riding Adam The Llama in the crowd. Yougurn Klopp Adam The Llama was among the Leavethepool's players who wanted Klopp be the next manager, singing a song called "Klopp to the Kop". Their first interaction was when Adam scored the winning goal against Notrich City and accidentally threw Alex Neil in Klopp, who lost his glasses and hit something with the Helikloppter. Klopp also ride Adam The Llama in the opening of the video about Madman Sakho's Fat Burners, but Adam didn't feel very happy about it. Alex Oxeleonardo Chamberlain and the linesman During a match for their country against Sham Marino, Alex assisted Adam's goal, but the linesman marked him offside. They went complain with the linesman and Adam spat his saliva in the eye of the linesman. Bernieslaven Ivanitch Bernieslaven steps in Adam's hand during a match in Premier League 2016/17. Despite this, the referee didn't give him a card. Ghastly Tongue One of the theories about the white substance in Ghastly Tongue's mouth was that Adam the Llama had spat in his mouth when Ghastly said a swear word. Vladimir Putin In the reaction video of Englbalnd x Rusputin for Euro 2016, Vladimir tells the reporter that he had ridden Adam The Llama bare-back. Adam didn't like it. Virgil van TracSaint Klopp presumably sent Adam the Llama to check Virgil when he was reading in the library so Klopp could talk to him about his transfer to Leavethepool (Virgil played at Saintshampton). When Claude Puel, Saintshampton's coach, came to investigate Virgil's strange manners, Virgil petted Adam the Llama and said to his boss that he was just talking to the llama. Adam just looks at Virgil's hands and squeals. Philippe Cuteinho Adam is the only player that looks shocked at Firmino keeping Coutinho tied up. Gallery Llama.png|His old design. Lallana.png|His new design. Lallanahuman.png|His human form. Llama human.png|Llama and human designs. Llama upon wheels.png|With wheels for Wacky Races. Llama pixel.png|His sprite in Super Mario parody. Llama introduction.png|Adam the Llama's debut in 442oons and Leavethepool. Llama Mario Yellow.png|During We Know Sweet FA Cup 2014/15 with Not So Super Mario Balotelli. Liverpool Brendan team.png|In the opening of Premier League 2015/16 with Leavethepool's squad and former manager Brendan the Elephant Seal. Leavethepool2015.png|With Leavethepool team in 2015. Leavethepoolbow.png|During Star Wars Special Wacky Races. Liverpoolsquad.png|With Leavethepool team in 2016. England Euro 2016.png|With fellow Engbland players during Euro 2016. Adam Euro fail.gif|Failing at Euro 2016. Adam the llama scores.gif|Adam the Llama scoring for Leavethepool. La Manga pool.png|During his days in La Manga. Trivia * He is one of the actual Leavethepool players that come from Saintshampton, the others being Dejan Lovebench, Sadio The Mane, Calvin Clyne and Georginio Why?Naldum. * He appeared as a human in Chelsea vs Liverpool 2-1! Friday Night video. Curiously, he also appeared as a llama in the same video. ** He also appeared in both llama and human forms when 442oons showed his design to the actual Adam Lallana. * Despite apparently not liking to be ridden (as shown in his reactions to Klopp and Putin doing so) Adam the Llama didn't care when Smalleno did it in the opening of Premier League 2016/17. ** This could be because Smalleno is smaller and lighter and therefore wouldn't be a discomfort to Adam. Smalleno could also have asked Adam before riding him, while Klopp and Putin did it without Adam's will. * One of the meals the finalists of the I'M A FOOTBALLER GET ME OUT OF HERE! program were supposed to eat was Adam the Llama's testicles. References Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Footballers Category:Leavethepool players Category:Engbland players Category:Premier League players Category:Champions League 2014/15 Category:Midfielders Category:Animals Category:Premier League Wacky Races Category:Leavethepool Category:Premier League 2015/16 Category:Premier League 2014/15 Category:Premier League 2016/17 Category:Champions League 2017/18 Category:Champions League 2018/2019